The Oblivion Rebellion
by ShiroXiaoLong
Summary: There are plenty of demons and angels that had grown accustomed to one another in The Gray World, living in peace and harmony. But there are those who meet in secret, plotting to overthrow such peaceful times, all for the sake of their own justice. [ Rated T, will be rated M in future chapters. Beware. ]
1. Prologue

This is a work of fiction, all rights are reserved to the original stories creator of the Okegom series. Also be aware that some things may not be canon, along with this being R-18+ for heavy adult themes. You've been warned.

* * *

Prologue

Somewhere, far away, there is a world where both light and dark, reside in and live in peace. Demons, angels, roam this land hand in hand, along with their two powerful leaders. A dark force had once tried to shake the core of this world into chaos, but a young green heroine with the help of her companions, had put a stop to it all and the force had been subsided, cast away into its fiery depths once more, weaker than it's ever been before. Everything was back to how it used to be, The God and Devil closer than before.

They all thought that the threat to their world had been done and over with, but how naive could they had turned out to be?

"For a bunch of almighty beings, they sure are stupid."

In the depths of the Gray World, lay black and only black, they wanted retribution against those who had done them wrong. This world, this place, it was unnatural, wrong.

They will make things right again, even if it meant to kill their own to get there.


	2. Chapter 1

This is a work of fiction, all rights are reserved to the original stories creator of the Okegom series. Also be aware that some things may not be canon, along with this being R-18+ for heavy adult themes. You've been warned.

* * *

1

All was calm and serene, enveloped by a blanket of darkness, stars shimmering and twinkling in its lovely glory. But in this silent night, shadows danced and lingered, whispers among the wind floated. Figures sat in a formation of rocks, but one particular figure stood high on top of the tallest formation. A tail swished back and forth, while bright yellow eyes stared down at the eyes that looked up to him. They were awaiting in anticipation.

Yellow eyes closed for a moment, before opening up once more, the moon was at its highest peak, it was time to begin. Raising his arm up, to gain any wandering attention. "My brothers and sisters, you have my thanks to have arrive today, I know well enough that it was no easy feat, especially when wandering eyes lay in every corner in which we turn." Slowly, the male lowered his arm, setting it to lay at his side. His face remained calm, serene but holding the strong sense of leadership.

"But I know that we have all gathered here under one concern that we share, that concern being none other than that of which our kind carry themselves hand in hand with those feathered vermin." he spat out angrily, composure completely broken. Those under him growled and hissed as well.

"Our once gracious Devil, has fallen so low, making friends with the angels, gods, with that conniving traitorous fool! Spreading peace, and light, as if it were free samples. Even have the nerve to fall in love with one another." The demon had regained his composure, his fellow demons were shouting insults, disgust, towards the words he had spoken. Raising both of his arms, they grew silent.

"And OUR kind, well, most, follow along blindly. They're so-called peace built upon countless of our sacrifices! Well, let me tell you, that I do not wish to follow such terms as these!" His wings spread out wide, eyes glowing menacingly. Demons were hollering and cheering in response, and in their tongues lay one name, his name.

"REVLIS! REVLIS! REVLIS!"

"Join me, my fellow people, in revolution! This world will not be painted gray like it is now, for it will be replaced with nothing but black! We shall put that God of theirs in her place! Whoever stands in our way, rid of them, for they have being brainwashed for far too long! Let us avenge our fallen, The Reaper who was once my teacher and our other beloveds who were murdered for the sake of THIS PEACE!"

The cheers grew louder and louder, breaking through the silence of the night, Revlis, the Dark Purple haired demon, stood in the glory of his followers. He will not let them down, he will take down Etihw and steal the title Devil, from Kcalb.

* * *

"You sure were passionate today, Revlis." A smooth voice spoke from behind the male, he stood in front of a lake, washing his face. Turning, his bright yellow eyes meet with blue amused ones. Revlis could only scoff in response. "It got them going, didn't it?"

Slowly, someone had stepped out of the shadows, a blonde with white horns hanging at the sides of his head. Head tilted ever so slightly, he smiled slightly. "It sure did….so when do you plan on carrying things through?" Revlis stood up from his spot and turned fully to the other male. Using a towel that had been hanging loosely from his shoulders. Drying his face, he hummed in response, long lashes hiding lovely yellow orbs. "Are you in a hurry, Lucius?" The blonde devil could only chuckle, crossing his arms over his chest, the smile never fading from his lips.

"Can you blame me? I've had my fair share of patience...pardon me if I am rushing." Slowly and elegantly, the blonde haired demon by the name of Lucius walked to stand next to Revlis. His eyes glued to the surface of the lovely crystal-like surface that reflected the moon and the stars. Revlis' brow twitched slightly, opening up his eyes once more. "I know, so have I...but fret not, for I am almost close...so close that I can taste it. This is not easy, Lucius-"

"I never said it was, Revlis."

"Then enlighten me, what is it that troubles you?"

Silence enveloped the atmosphere, and it was not friendly. Clearly, Lucius was trying to say something, and Revlis was not enjoying how he beat around the bush.

"...People have been talking, about how friendly you are with the enemy...they think you aren't up for it and that you are simply stalling."

Revlis felt the hair at his neck stand, his tail stiffening, eyes widening, the dark purple haired demons gaze remained fixed into the horizon before him. Taking in a shaky breath, he snapped his head towards Lucius, taking the bright demon by surprise, he froze. Revlis' gaze was filled with anger, air crackling with a strong dark aura. "Are you, Lucius, questioning your leaders' resolve, because allow me to remind you….that the God of this place has done me more wrong than good."

Lucius swallowed and laughed nervously.

"Revlis, come now, don't be like that, I would never...I am just making you aware of what's going around! I am simply...looking out for you!"

Revlis simply let out a scoff, the tension subsiding, holding his head high he started to unzip his vest. "Oh please, don't run those worthless rumors by me, it's useless. Now, I should be going back, if I am gone for too long they'll suspect me." Lucius could only watch as the leader of the rebellion walked off. Lucius brought a hand at his throat, he smiled slightly. "Mm, I can never get used to him wearing a suit."

* * *

Revlis shut the door behind him, yellow eyes glowing in the darkness of his quarters. The dark haired male started to rid of his attired, getting ready for daybreak. The demon stood stark naked in front of the mirror for a few moments, looking at one spot specifically on his lower abdomen. There lay an ugly scar in all of its glory, for his eyes alone to see. Fingers traced it, as his mind drifted off to someplace. Eyes widened, shaking his head in order to snap out of his trance. No time for daydreaming, slowly he slipped on some undergarments, along with dress pants, slipping into a dress shirt buttoning it up.

A knock soon came causing him to glance over to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." The demon recognized the familiar voice, the look on his face darkened slightly, turning away from the door, Revlis straightened up/ "You can enter." Revlis heard the door open, following footsteps as the door then close, indicating that the Head Angel was in the room. Revlis reached out and grabbed the tie that hung from the hanger on the closet's handles. "To what I owe the pleasure? It's rare for you to suddenly come see me, Head Angel?" His tone may had sounded calm and serene but it held so much more, mocking and tantalizing, things with the two of them.

"...Lady Etihw sent me for you."

"Did she now? She tell you why?"

"No."

"I see, I'll be there as soon as possible then."

Silence filled the room for a brief moment, Wodahs still had not left. After finishing up tying his tie, Revlis turned to face the one-eyed man, a smile appearing on his light tan lips, tail swishing slightly. "Something wrong. Wodahs?" Their eye contact didn't break, they stayed like that, just staring at one another before Wodahs finally broke the brief moment of silence/

"You are up earlier than usual,,, you tend to oversleep most of the time."

Sharp as always.

Revlis tilted his head, faking innocence.

"Mm, I actually slept very well last night, got a cup of hot chocolate and a comic, ended up falling asleep earlier than usual!" The demon chuckled ever so happily, reaching out for his suits top, slipping into it. He could still feel Wodahs watchful gaze on him. Eventually, Revlis heard the angel sigh and turn.

"Don't keep Lady Etihw waiting." With that, the angel left his room with a silent close of the door. Revlis' demeanor quickly change, causing him to let out an aggravated sigh. The demon has kept up this act for plenty of years, working in the castle of his targets as a servant, it wasn't easy having to act all friendly and outgoing with these fools but it was paying off.

In the beginning, he would have all eyes on him under orders of Etihw, he couldn't catch a break at all, couldn't slip away to his...outside activities. Even when he slept, there was always someone. But he managed to work things out and around these pesky nosey feathery rats. Revlis looked into the mirror once more, reaching out to a drawer he pulled out a small container labeled gel. Popping it open, the demon scooped some up with his pointer and middle finger, applied it to some place and then used both his hands to smooth his hair back.

"Well then...let's see what Lady Etihw needs…"


	3. Chapter 2

This is a work of fiction, all rights are reserved to the original stories creator of the Okegom series. Also be aware that some things may not be canon, along with this being R-18+ for heavy adult themes. You've been warned.

* * *

2

Revlis made his way up the plentiful of stairs, his steps echoing through the halls, eyes wandering from time to time in the many rooms the castle had, his face remained neutral. Why is it that he hated this wonderful peace so much? He could live in peace with everyone...but that simply did not sit well with the demon. Not after what The God of this place had done to the woman he owed his own life to.

In his younger years, Revlis was a former residence of an unlawful world. It was chaotic, from the people to the weather itself. He had been orphaned as a child, parent's brutally murdered by a roaming slasher. He had lay in hiding the whole time, without being able to do anything for his passing parents. This caused the demon to clutch the cuff of his sleeves, anger. Anger that he had been so useless that time and before too. After the kindest his former master had shown him, he had done the same damn thing, nothing. Reaper was a demon mercenary hired during the raging war between God and the Devil of The Gray World, him? He was just training under her wing to become stronger while also working as a fellow companion. She took care of him, taught him how to read, write while pushing him through hell and back. Those days, to him, were true peace and happiness. But all of that was ripped apart just like that, being sent to spy on Kcalb at the time, she had instructed him to remain with Etihw, he had begged his master to take him with her but she simply shook her head.

"I shall soon return to you, little one, wait for me till then."

Those had been her words, and by the gods, he did wait while he worked away for the Angels, alongside Wodahs. It was...interesting to be surrounded by such pure beings, at the time, he himself had thought that maybe demons and angels could get along if they had put their differences aside...but one late evening the demon was out on duty and during that time Reaper had approached him, secretly, dragging him to the shadows. He had been frantic, scared but realizing who it was, he had relaxed but as soon as he did, the dark purple haired demon realizes how frantic the other was. Placing a hand at her arm, Revlis had looked at her worriedly. Reaper had placed her own hand above his, taking a deep breath.

"We must go into hiding."

After those words had been spoken, they talked and thought long, hard, of any and many possibilities/ In the end, she took her leave to talk to the one who would hopefully give them a helping hand, the Devil of the Pitch Black World Satanick. But we had no idea what the scumbag had planned out with his god and Etihw. Satanick had promised a portal to world that Etihw could not reach, Revlis was too meet her in the open field where a portal lay to their escape. The demon was soon to approach his master but then….the worse had come. Blood splattered onto the once green grass that one night, Revlis stood rooted in his spot, shocked and overwhelmed, Wodahs had sunk his deadly spear into Reaper's back. Revlis had held his breath as he stared in shock, it had not hit him, the reality had not sunk in till he had seen flickered of movement. Wodahs had pulled out his spear, at this point, the demon had no control over his own body and had sprinted out, this caused the Head Angel to turn in pure surprise, Revlis' hand engulfed in silver as he slashed the other in retaliation, only gracing the gray-haired angel, creating a sort of crater on the ground. Before him lay the body of Reaper, breathing heavily, blood at the corner of her lips and eyes struggling to keep open. Revlis went to her, hovering above, taking a protective stance as he glared daggers at the angel, teeth bare.

But as he tried to help out Reaper, it resulted in him being thrown to the side, which was indeed strange. It felt like he had been levitated instead of push. When Revlis looked up he was meet with none other then…

"Lady Etihw….why….?"

Revlis shook his head snapping out of memory lane, the demon had found himself face to face with the large doors of the...well supposed throne room. The dark purple haired male had to steady himself, he cannot let himself be swept by the waves of his emotions. It was not the time, not just yet/

Pulling at his tie and straightening up, he pushed the doors open, he saw both Etihw and Kcalb sitting down on their usual spots, their attention drifting to him. This was his cue to bow his head slightly. "Good morning, milady, milord... quite a nice morning, is it not?"

As per usual, Kcalb said nothing and stare on while Etihw simply chuckle her typical chuckle. She smiled tilting her head to the side. "Oh, Revlis, why so formal? You should lighten up!"

Revlis stood straight, unaffected about what the other said. "Wohahs had told me you needed me for something?"

"Straight to the point as always, sheesh. Well...we need you to run a few errands around the village, it is important for the upcoming celebration! Especially when we'll have guest from all over!"

"...Understood, I'll hit town right away then."

"Again with the uptight attitude! Common now, Revlis, if you keep that up I doubt you'll find a girlfriend, dear!" The God joke. Etihw was always like this with him but he never budged at her words. His eyelids slid shut and he bows once more.

"I shall take my leave then, good day to both." And so Revlis turned on his heel, going through the door that he had entered from making sure to close it behind him. Taking a deep breath, his yellow orbs opened as he started at nothing particular.

He had to deal with the morons in the Gray Village? What an utter annoyance.


	4. Chapter 3

This is a work of fiction, all rights are reserved to the original stories creator of the Okegom series. Also be aware that some things may not be canon, along with this being R-18+ for heavy adult themes. You've been warned.

* * *

3

Revlis always took the long way to the Gray Village, never using the warp device, it was quicker and that meant he would immediately have to deal with seen how swell the demons and angels would get along happily. It just filled him with pure disgust and annoyance, then that would put him in a sour mood and snap at every little thing. Revlis could not have that, it would simply raise too much attention to himself. He was trying to avoid as such, everyone just thought of him as that one quiet demon with the grouchy face, working over at the castle. The demon only talked only when spoken to, usually, it was small talk and then he would be on his way.

Though there were those who simply enjoyed getting on his every nerve.

There was one person he supposed he could tolerate though and it so happened that they meet on the road by chance. An average height woman was seen walking rather elegantly and slowly, she was wearing a long lovely purple cape, and dark purple dress decorated by skulls. Revlis was simply gonna go by her but she seemed to have other plans.

"Ah, Revlis? How rare to see you of all people out of the castle." She spoke sweetly, Revlis simply inhaled and exhaled.

"Hello, Lady Grirea…"

The woman had been under the care of Kcalb over the years, no one knows why the Devil had brought it upon himself to look after the woman but Etihw had been just as fine with it. To everyone's surprise, she turned out to be a Devil from another world, the woman would come to visit the Gray Garden, finding it to be comfortable. Revlis sorta...enjoyed her company, if she wasn't so buddy-buddy with the God.

"As always such a fine day, would you not agree?"

"Mm. swell."

"Not very responsive, as usual."

"Right."

"Why is that?"

"I have no liberty to answer."

Grirea raises a brow questionably. He tried to walk around the woman but she simply step in his way again. Revlis' neutral face had faltered for a brief moment but he caught himself in time. "Can I help you with something, Lady Grirea?" his tail flicked to the side, his eyes not leaving the woman. Grirea simply smiled amusedly before crossing her arms before him. "Would you mind escorting me to the village?"

"Why?"

"Company is always welcome."

"I would not consider my company to be welcomed."

"Nonsense, common now."

She coiled her arms around his own and started dragging him, he seemed calm on the outside but he was extremely annoyed on the inside. Just why was this woman being so damn demanding today? At least she wasn't dragging him fast…

"So, Revlis, what have you been doing ever since I left?" She had actually stopped dragging him and was walking in step with the demon/ Revlis looked over but returned his attention back at the road.

"Cleaning and cooking, nothing else, nothing more."

"Have you always worked alongside Kcalb?"

"...I am not a demon from this world, you know."

"Oh really?"

"Why are you suddenly asking so much?"

"Well, no one really knows much about you, little one."

"Don't call me that/"

"Don't like it?"

"For all we know, I could be older than you."

After saying that they both grew quiet. Revlis knew he had somewhat hit a sore spot. But what can he say? The demon wasn't too great with conversation out of his...usual circles. Grirea's grip had tightened around the other's arm before loosening. "It is rude to bring up a woman's past, is that why you don't have a girlfriend?"

What was up with everyone asking that crap?!

"I AM SINGLE BY CHOICE!"

"Oh! Finally, a genuine reaction! Almost thought that you were emotionally numb!"

The other tugged at his own arm, trying to get away from the woman, she let go, causing him to stumble slightly. Revlis had straightened up and he glared at the woman, she simply smiled at the other and stride on. "I've always found you amusing, but back then you were a little less responsive, a total mute." Revlis simply watch the Devil carefully and suspiciously. Was she sent to interrogate him under Etihw's orders? No, there was no way, what would the Devil gain from it? More favor?

"Well, we are almost there." She turned towards him with a genuine smile decorating her lips.

Revlis felt his blood run cold as an image flashed through his head. He held his breath, trying to calm himself. The woman had been watching and how tense he was, she was about to comment on it but then the male had begun to walk, almost brushing quickly past her.

Revlis had managed to calm his exterior down but his head was buzzing. In that moment, Grirea had reminded him of his Master, Reaper. He had not noticed it before but surprisingly they resembled one another and that terrifies him ever so slightly.


	5. Chapter 4

This is a work of fiction, all rights are reserved to the original stories creator of theOkegom series. Also be aware that some things may not be canon, along with this being R-18+ for heavy adult themes. You've been warned.

* * *

4

Once they had arrived to The Gray Village, the demon was soon to walk off hastily but he saw familiar bright blonde locks and white horns rush by him. Revlis scrunched up his nose, recognizing the familiar scent of cologne. It was none other than Lucius who had rushed past him and to meet Grirea. Not surprising at all, his fellow was really obsessed with all women….

"Ah~ Miss Grirea, you have blessed the Gray Garden World with your wonderful and blissful blessings, as usual, milady, you are stunning~!" Lucius had gently held the Devil's hand bringing the back of her palm to his pale lips Grirea clearly simply smiled, pulling away her hand while chuckling with a hint of nervousness, or so Revlis had caught. "Ah, Lucius, flattering as ever... every time I visit I honestly think the Gray Garden doesn't change a single thing."

Revlis had crossed his arms over his chest, looking over at the demon that he had seen not so long ago. But of course, no one but them were not aware of this. The black horned demon was about to turn away from the scene but Lucius had other plans of course. "Oh, Revlis, you are here too? How embarrassing that I did not notice you till now!" He laughed ever so innocently, but in reality, the other had inquired that he the blonde didn't care much to have Revlis around, not at that moment anyways. The yellow-eyed male simply snorted in reply/

"Please, stop wasting my time." With that he turned fully and left on his way. Crystal blue eyes watched with amusement as the other left. Grirea had a frown written in her features, how unfortunate for them to had part so soon…..

* * *

Revlis had walked past crowds of children, chattering hip teens and a few couples on the way to the local store. He stood out the most out of all, while they all ever so merrily smiled and laughed, he, on the other hand, wore a neutral expression. The demon could give the Head Angel a run for his money regarding keeping a straight face in any sort of situation. For Revlis never really had a reason to ever smile.

Not anymore at least. The male had stepped into the familiar building but it had long expanded. Ever since the Fire Underworld had launched an attack on this world, they had rebuilt homes and places that had received damages, the shop had being one of them. With the large shop, had come more workers aside from the strange looking yellow shopkeepers, one of the workers so happened to be a very familiar red-haired female that he had seen many times before in the depths of the shadows.

He had caught her eye as well, the girl had soon turned and smiled his way. Usually some of the workers only smiled and then go about their business, she on the other hand even dared to approach him. "Oh, Revlis, it is nice to see you, is there something I could help you with?"

"Oh, Rosa, I am here on errands for the upcoming grand event…:" he handed over a list to the girl, she looked it over and simply smiled. She started to move on over to the shelves.

"I can help you out, phew, this is gonna be one heck of a party."

"You have never attended before?"

"Never found a reason to, if you and the others weren't there." She answered ever so casually, her back facing Revlis, brown eyes scanning the shelves. Revlis arched a brow confused. Why would she need them to be there for? He crossed his arms over his chest. "You do know that you are free to do as you please...if this is about that…:"

Rosa paused for a brief moment, then turned to Revlis with a neutral expression.

"I appreciate your concern, Revlis, really..but I don't wish to celebrate with the people that had brought harm to you that had left a scar embedded in your very being...:" She turned back to the shelves, throwing some things into a basket. "My loyalty is to you, Revlis, and to them, I owe you my life the most. So don't you worry about little old me." She had a small smile on her face, Revlis simply sighed in response.

The girl before him was a red robin and from another world, one day she had stranded here, hurt and defenseless. It just so happens it had been around the castle. But before Revlis had found the poor thing, she had been picked on by curious children, despite them being children, the demon was very much angered and had sent away the kids in fear. He became the talk of the town after that, some people avoided him to this day. Not that he really cared too much, though there were plenty of people like Lucius who would come up to him and get a rise out of him, or be "polite."

Revlis had spaced out slightly but soon came down from his small trip, to notice a blur of gray rush by the window. He stared suspiciously at the window before his attention had been brought back to the girl, who had placed a gentle pat upon his arm to gain his attention. A glint of worry could be seen swimming in those dark brown eyes of hers. He inhaled shakily before walking around the girl. "I am fine, now hurry up so I can get to my regular duties."

* * *

The demon made his way to the teleporter stone, he took the long way to the village but when it came to going back to the castle, he would happily use the device. He also wanted to confirm certain suspicions, right as he was about to access the device, he was stopped by none other than Lucius, draping one arm around the demon smiling from ear to ear. Revlis' face turned sour, so close yet so far from sweet, sweet freedom and this idiot just had to stroll in like this. The shorter male took in a deep breath, then released it, his voice low and tone dark.

"You better have a good damn reason to stop me in my tracks like this, Lucius."

"Dear me, what happened to you all of a sudden? You were so passive not so long ago!" The blonde would gasp and bring a hand to his lips. It was all an act on his part, he would always do this but Revlis really was not having it. "You have 10 seconds."

"Ah, geez, alright, alright. So you know how this...Gray Celebration has always been so big, yeah?"

"Mm."

"Well, I wanted to properly inform you that the celebration is so large...that even other gods and devils from other worlds come to party hard and get hammered, so.." Lucius looked around, making sure that no one was within earshot of their conversation. He leaned down close to the purple haired demons ear, whispering. "That means, it'll be your time...your time to set things into motion, oh great leader." Revlis twitched slightly, at first he remained unmoving, letting things sink in properly before he peeled away the blonde's arm and step into the teleporter. Yellow eyes looked into blue ones, slowly a small smile crept up to his lips before he was back in the familiar hall of the castle, smile long gone.

This was a crucial time...if what Lucius said it was true then maybe, he could pay a visit to the Flame Demon's and reach a sort of agreement.

"After all, we both share the goal of taking down the old man…"


	6. Chapter 5

This is a work of fiction, all rights are reserved to the original stories creator of theOkegom series. Also be aware that some things may not be canon, along with this being R-18+ for heavy adult themes. You've been warned.

* * *

5

Revlis had dropped off the goods in their rightful place, in the kitchen. The chefs and other maids had greeted him but he simply nodded and turn away to get on with his other duties which he was relieved to do, he would clean windows and floors, no one would bother sparing a glance his way. The demon liked it better that way, always. He had taken off his top black suit top and rolled up his sleeves, using the mop to support his weight, he had both hands propped up at the top of the handle as his chin was propped up on top of them. His eyes slowly came to a close as the nearby window streamed warm light upon him.

It felt nice.

Reminded him on how him and Reaper would lay across the grass, bathing in the bask of the sun in some world.

HIs eyes slowly closed behind the curtains that were his eyelashes and his mind drifted into the continuation of the memories from earlier. Back to the day it all happened...there he was, standing protectively over his caretakers body, ready to rip off the head of anyone who even dared to approach them. But in just in a blink of an eye, he was torn away with nothing but a flick of a wrist, thrown to the side and onto the ground with a loud thump. Right as he was about to look up and rush whoever dared to rip him off his Master, he had been pushed down against the ground, hair been tugged harshly with a blade at his throat. Wodahs had taken ahold of the demon, he bore his teeth as he attempted to covered up his body in silver like he had been trained to do but it was slow, the angel taking notice he pressed the blade closer to his throat, drawing some blood.

"Don't even think about it, you won't make it to cover up your throat." His voice was stone cold unlike the monotone voice he usually referred to him with. This would had sent shivers down his spine, if he wasn't so outrage.

"RELEASE ME, RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" he squirmed, kicked but it was futile, the head angel had him in his grasp. Desperately he looked over at Reaper but only to find...them. They were standing near her body, a calm look evident on their features. His eyes widened in some understanding, somewhat. Either they knew of this cause someone had let it slip or from the beginning, since the Pitch Black Devil agreed, had all been nothing but a setup.

Either way….he had to do something, anything at all.

"LET GO OF ME! LET GO! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU IF YOU LAY A HAND ON HER!' Etihw had looked over at the demon, her eyes empty of emotion.

"...Another sentiment to be cast aside…." They had mumbled to themselves, the had heard them though, causing his eyes to widen. A white spear had appeared in their hands, the wind blew ever so gently and eerily into the night. With one fast and swift movement the sound of tearing flesh broke out, then a blood-curdling scream echoed. Etihw had stepped away and what was left of Reaper was nothing but a corpse. Tears spilled down from Revlis' eyes to his cheeks, a choked out sound could be heard, then he opened his mouth, no sound coming out. Wodahs had watched all of this unfold, he had not looked away from his God's deed but slowly he pulled off the demon, still keeping him in a hold. Slowly Etihw had approached the two, gracefully and unfazed, but no smile could be seen upon their features. When they were close, Revlis had snapped and attempted to rip them apart, managing to loosen from Wodahs' restrained.

"HOW DARE YOU, AFTER ALL SHE DID FOR YOUR DIRTY FUCKIN'-" A slice was heard and it didn't hit him that Wodahs had sliced him down, causing the dark haired male to tumble down, holding onto the wound. Etihw continue to stare down longer before they smiled.

"I really took a liking to you Revlis...so did the other angels...it would be a shame to get rid of yet another candidate to this beautiful peaceful world that is soon to unfold…" Their eyes bore into Revlis' form, the boy was breathing heavily but the fire of hate in his eyes did not waver.

"I do not wish to kill you, Revlis…" Etihw smiled but it held a cruel tint to it.

"So it is either you cooperate with us or you rot in the dungeons, locked away without seen the light of day ever again."

Slowly, yellow orbs slid open once more, hearing footsteps in the distance, the demon straighten up properly, continuing to work so he wouldn't get in trouble. Then he stopped realizing who it was, his neutral expression turned into a frown.

"Revlis."

"Wodahs." He spoke the angels name bitterly.


End file.
